


sick demon and diapered angel

by multifandom_bastard



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ABDL, Asexual Beelzebub, Baby!Gabriel, Beelzebub Uses They/Them Pronouns, Beelzebub has boobs, Breastfeeding, Diapers, Don't Like Don't Read, Gabriel has a penis, God is narrating the story, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Infantilism, Mommy!Beelzebub, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, Sorry Not Sorry, They both wear diapers, Wetting, but Gabriel is the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_bastard/pseuds/multifandom_bastard
Summary: Beelzebub is sick and Gabriel decides to visit (annoy) them, at first everything seems fine but things start getting weird when Gabriel finds out that Beelzebub has a "special" hobby they'd like to try with Gabriel.





	sick demon and diapered angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ABDL Fanfic, don't like? don't read...but if you're into it, have fun with Gabriel's and Beelzebub's afternoon playtime ;)  
> Also, I hid some Easter Eggs (Doctor Who) have fun finding 'em

_The first thing you might ask yourself is, how can one of the most powerful demons in hell get sick? Well, that‘s pretty easy to explain, they weren‘t vaccinated, they hate eating vegetables and they also hated going outside which made their immune system very unstable and moody, just like their personality was unstable and moody. But that‘s a different story, let‘s continue with the one you signed up for._

“Aaaatchoooo!“ Beelzebub, Lord of the flies and one of the seven princes of hell sneezed into a tissue and threw it, after they cleaned their nose with it, on the tissue pile which has accumulated next to their bed.

“Bless you” said an angelic yet annoying voice, this voice belongs to the Archangel Gabriel who just appeared at the foot of their bed.

“Let me guess...I’m pregnant?” they hissed annoyed “Otherwise I have no idea why you showed up” 

“rude as always” the archangel chuckled quietly “No, you’re not pregnant, but I’ve heard that you caught a cold so I decided to visit you” 

“Ugh, what’s up with you angels...always so kind and polite” they hid under their blankets and mumble “I think I’m going to vomit because of it” 

Gabriel smirked “First of all, let there be light” he said while opening the curtains, the sunlight falls directly on the bedsheets under which Beelzebub is hiding.

“Are you crazy?!” the sick demon wraps themself into the bedsheets and buries their head in the pillow.

“No, but I happen to be a Doctor” says the archangel and miracles Beelzebub’s tissue pile away.

“A doctor?! Doctor Who?!” hisses the black-haired demon.

“No, not this one, just a simple archangel doctor, which means that it’s my duty to take care of you as long as you’re sick” Gabriel gives the demon a sarcastic smile, the demon replies to the smile with an annoyed groan.

“And I’ll start with preparing a tea for you, where is your kitchen?” the archangel already left the room when Beelzebub sat up and yelled “COULDN’T YOU JUST MIRACLE A TEA?!”

Gabriel yelled back “I TRY NOT TO MIRACLE THAT OFTEN WHEN I’M ON EARTH! AH, FOUND THE KITCHEN!” 

_To make one thing clear, Gabriel had never prepared a tea before, so this was really a challenge for him, but of course he’d never voluntarily admit it._

_“Okay Gabriel, tea won’t be that hard to prepare..first of all, hot water”_ the archangel filled the water heater and turned it on, the red light confirmed that he had done it right.

_“Perfect...now”_ he opened a drawer and took out a box with different flavors of tea _“Okay, let’s see...peppermint tea, green tea, black tea, ginger tea-”_ he chose a rosehip tea because someone told him many centuries ago that rosehip is a good remedy against colds.

The water heater started beeping to announce that the water was boiling hot now “Cup...I need a cup” Gabriel started to search through the cupboards but he couldn’t find a single cup, all he could find was some kind of baby bottle _“Weird, but better than nothing, I guess”_ the archangel filled the baby bottle with tea and walked back to Beelzebub’s bedroom.

He walks into it without knocking “Beez, I prepared-” he stops talking and swallows, the reason for his shock was understandable for angels and humans but probably not for demons, the reason was that Beelzebub stood in front of him, wearing nothing but a black crop top and a thick white diaper.

“Tea” they said with a sarcastic grin “You prepared tea my dear archangel, also, don’t call me Beez and remember to knock next time” they snatched the baby bottle out of Gabriel’s hand and scrutinize the red liquid suspiciously “rosehip tea, huh?” they started to suck on the bottle teat “yup, rosehip tea” they continued sucking their tea through the bottle teat.  
Gabriel started to stutter “Y-You’re wearing a-a...why are you wearing-” he swallows his own saliva “A DIAPER?!” he squeaks with a high pitched voice.

“Yeah?” the black-haired demon gives him a weird look “so what? You got a problem with that angel?” 

“Aren’t those...just for babies and morons?” mumbled the archangel, his cheeks turned darkred because he could clearly see the demon’s midriff.

“ExCUSE ME?!” Beelzebub snorted angrily “They are NOT! They are super comfortable! Much more comfortable than normal underwear!” they threw their empty bottle in Gabriel’s direction to show him that they were really pissed now.

Gabriel dodged the bottle but really couldn’t deny it, they looked indeed very comfortable, kinda soft and poffy, Beelzebub noticed the interested look of the archangel and smirked “Would you like to try ‘em?” 

Gabriel flushed even more and started to stutter “W-What? N-No! I shouldn’t do-” 

But before he could continue Beelzebub had already grabbed his wrists and pushed him on the bed “No need to be so offish, it’s just you and me in here” they smirked and sat down on the angel’s thighs so that he couldn’t get up.

Gabriel stared at the demon with big terrified eyes and mumbled shyly “B-Beez? P-Please don’t, it’s humiliating”  
“Don’t you worry angel” whispered the demon with a soothing voice “Believe me, you’ll enjoy it, the prince of hell will pamper and take care of their exhausted archangel” they started caressing the angel’s hair, Gabriel let a satisfied chuckle escape “Alright demon, do your thing...I trust you” he closed his eyes.

The demon grinned victorious “Good choice” they started to undress the archangel, starting with the lightblue turtleneck sweater, their cold fingers slided over Gabriel’s chest to his belt, which was opened within seconds, Beelzebub threw it on the floor and got up to undress the angel’s grey trousers and underwear in the same color.

The demon chuckled with a satisfied grin, the archangel looked so innocent and defenseless right now and they loved this sight.

Gabriel opened his eyes and watched how the demon strolled calmly to their closet, opened it and took out a blue box.

“What’s that?” mumbled the archangel with a slightly scared yet calm voice.

“My miracle box” said the black-haired demon “It’s bigger on the inside and filled with fun stuff” they placed the box next to Gabriel chest on the bed and opened it.

They pulled a pair of thick nappies out of the box, Gabriel noticed that they were thicker than the one Beelzebub was wearing and they had a print, little lightblue clouds and stars, the demon shoved the diaper under Gabriel’s bottom and whispered with a soothing voice “Now we have to make sure that you won’t get a diaper rash”  
They took a baby powder bottle and a can with diaper rash cream out of the box.

“A-Ah” Gabriel moaned satisfied when the demon started to distribute the rash cream on his private parts, “Good boy” whispered the demon “stay calm so that I can spread it everywhere” they raised Gabriel’s cock with two of their fingers to distribute the rash cream on his testicles.

After the rash cream was everywhere on the archangel’s private parts the demon grabbed the baby powder and poured it on his rash cream covered private parts, the angel whimpered happily when he smelled the sweet-ish scent baby powder, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes seemed foggy.

“See? I knew you’d enjoy it” whispered the demon and wrapped the diaper around his bottom part, they closed the diaper with the tape “Done” 

Gabriel sat up slowly, he couldn’t close his legs properly because of the thickness of the diaper “You were right” mumbled the angel ashamed “they’re really comfortable” 

The demon smirked victorious “I know, I’m always right...but you know how to make ‘em even more comfy”

“How?” asked the angel with a sleepy voice “use them” whispered Beelzebub.

“N-No, I cannot...I don’t want to...consume, this body is the temple of a celestial being and I don’t want to...sully it with...gross matter”

“This body has just been diapered by a demon prince for hell’s sake” hissed the demon “and I’m sure some warm milk with honey won’t kill you” 

“I-I never had warm milk with honey before” mumbled the archangel shyly “Not? Well, you missed something incredible delicious” they sat down behind Gabriel and through a miracle, a baby bottle filled with warm honey milk appeared in their hand.

“Lay back” whispered the demon, Gabriel did as him was told and leaned himself against Beelzebub’s flat chest, the lord of the flies pushed the bottle teat carefully into the angel’s mouth.

Gabriel started to suck the bottle teat, first carefully but after he swallowed for the first time he sucked it faster to get more of the sweet-ish warm milk, it seems like the bottle would never get empty and the angel’s stomach would never get stuffed, after a while Beelzebub pops the bottle teat out of Gabriel’s mouth, a stream of milk mixed with saliva ran down his cheek “Still hungwy” mumbled the angel with a baby-ish voice, the demon smirked because Gabriel really acted and talked like a baby even though the prince of hell didn’t hypnotize him.

Beelzebub wiped the milk-saliva stain from his cheek “I think you deserve fresher milk, as fresh as possible” they had already undressed their shirt and through another miracle, they had boobs now.

The angel stared at them hypnotized “fresh milky” he smiled like a complete idiot which made the demon chuckle “Come here baby, mommy hazzz as much milk as zu want” they buzzed while pointing on their lap.

The archangel creeped on their lap and a few seconds later his lips had enclosed their left nipple and he started sucking the milk out of it.

“That’s my good baby, drink azzz much azzz you want” they buzzed soothing while caressing Gabriel’s hair, Gabriel had closed his eyes while the creamy, sweet milk streamed down his throat, he never thought that he’d find himself in such a situation one day, wearing nothing but a thick poofy diaper and drinking a demon’s breastmilk, but he liked it, of course he’d never admit it, but he enjoyed being pampered by Beelzebub, and they were also the only one who were allowed to pamper him, not Michael, not Uriel, not even God herself, just Beelzebub.

After a while, the angel stopped drinking and looked at the black-haired demon with a smile “full” he whimpered happily, he felt weird, so stuffed and heavy, but it wasn’t his stomach that felt stuffed and heavy, it was something else.

The prince of hell whispered “Good baby, your bladder must be so full right now” they placed their hand on Gabriel’s diapered crotch.

Bladder, it was indeed his bladder which was filled to the brim, it felt heavy and started aching because Gabriel tried to hold it in so badly, the demon grinned maliciously because they noticed how Gabriel tried fighting the pressure he felt inside.

Beelzebub grabbed him by his waistline and started squeezing his his tummy, Gabriel moaned quietly “B-Beez”

“It’zzz okay Baby, let it all out, you’ll like the feeling” they squeezed his tummy a little harder.

And suddenly it was like someone opened a floodgate, a hot and incredible strong beam of urine filled Gabriel’s diapered crotch, the archangel let out a relieved gasp while breathing heavily.

The demon watched how his diapered crotch started swelling up slowly “Let it all out Baby, it’zz okay” they buzzed soothing.

And they were right, it felt good, it was warm and pleasant and Gabriel secretly wished that this feeling would never go away.

Beelzebub placed their hand on his swollen yellow-ish crotch and squeezed it.

Gabriel moaned quietly and giggled happily “Squishy” he lies down and places his head on Beelzebub’s lap “again mommy, do it again” 

the demon chuckles quietly and squeezes Gabriel’s crotch a second time “Looks like hell won this time, huh? Do you want me to change you?” 

The archangel shakes his head fast “Nuh! Not yet” he closes his eyes “mommy?”

Beelzebub smiled “Yes, my little angel?” 

“You only pretended to be sick,because you knew that I’d visit you...don’t you?” 

The black-haired demon flushed a little bit and took a pacifier out of the blue miracle box “Let’s say it was my own ineffable plan” they popped the pacifier into the angel’s mouth, who started to suck it immediately.

“Now sleep my precious angel” 

“night mommy...love you” mumbled the archangel sleepy and through the pacifier.

Beelzebub’s face turned darkred “love you too...baby” they buzzed happily.

_A weird love story, isn’t it? Well for them it’s just perfect, you could almost say it’s ineffable._


End file.
